I'm sorry
by killercandie
Summary: Lucy is being ignored by a majority of the guild, things get worse and so Lucy quits the guild, will Lucy join another guild or will she become a traveling mage? Follow Lucy as she makes new friends, and discovers new keys. This is a Lucy leaves Fairy Tail fan fiction. Possible pairings are GraLu, NaLu, StinLu and OCxLucy
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry

Disclaimer:

I do not own Fairy Tail it belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Description:

Lucy is being ignored by a majority of the guild, things get worse and so Lucy quits the guild, will Lucy join another guild or will she become a traveling mage? Follow Lucy as she makes new friends, and discovers new keys.

This is a Lucy leaves Fairy Tail fan fiction.

** Thoughts will be bolded.**

* * *

Lucy woke up and did her usual routine of showering, dressing and eating before heading to the guild, today she dressed in black jeans and a white tank top. On her way to the guild she walked along the canal with Plue in her hands but she didn't smile she knew what or more like who she was going to have to face again today, **maybe I'll take another job today **she thought, ever since Lisanna had come back from Edolas most the guild had been ignoring her which didn't bug her all that much, it was what her own team did that made her feel weak.

_Flashback_

_Lucy was sitting at her usual seat with Wendy, it had been only one month since Lisanna came back from edolas but in that short time Lucy hasn't been on one mission with her team it seemed as if they had replaced her with Lisanna but she didn't believe her own thoughts at the time, "So Lucy I wanna ask you something" Natsu said Lucy looked up at him surprised that he was talking to her again._

_"What is it Natsu?" she asked sweetly giving him a slight smile._

_"Well you see, Lisanna has been going on lots of missions with us lately and we were wondering would you agree to leave our team so that Lisanna could join the team?" Natsu asked as if he had rehearsed what he had just said._

_Lucy looked at him surprised but quickly recovered "sure Natsu I don't mind" she said masking the sadness in her voice._

(A/N: This happened about three months ago)

_End of_ flashback

Lucy walked into the guild she kept her head low, but she still heard the whispers she went to the request board to find a job "Lucy can I talk with you?" Wendy asked her very worriedly.

"Sure Wendy, what is it?" Lucy asked her caution filling her voice,

"Well you she, Lisanna came running into the guild crying saying that you called her names and had hit her saying that she stole Natsu from you, did you do that?" Wendy asked her hoping that Lucy didn't do what Lisanna said she did.

It was then that Lucy noticed that everyone in the guild was giving her a death glare, chills ran down her spine as Erza approached her emitting a death aura.

"Lucy did you do that to Lisanna! She nakama how could you!" Erza said assuming that Lucy had done what Lisanna had said.

"No Erza I didn't I swear why would I do something like that?" Lucy ask backing up slightly but as she did that Erza stepped closer and requipped into her black wing armor, as Erza did that Lucy went for her keys.

"Open gate of the golden bull, Taurus!" Lucy chanted, the whole guild had circled around them to watch the great Erza fight Fairy Tail's one and only Celestial mage.

Lisanna was still fake crying in a corner, her plan to get rid of Lucy was working without a hitch.

"Erza listen I didn't do anything to Lisanna, and you know I wouldn't do that either!" Lucy said pleadingly.

"Lucy how do I know, I'd believe Lisanna any day because I know she wont lie but you that's all you do!" Erza shouted as she lunged at Lucy but Taurus stopped the blade from hitting the blonde, Erza jumped back.

"Lucy just tell the truth!" Erza yelled becoming enraged,

"But I am telling the truth Erza" Lucy said pleadingly.

Erza ignored Lucy's words and attacked her again but this time instead of Taurus stopping Erza's blade she cut down the cow spirit and lunged at Lucy, Luckily Loke manifested and attacked Erza before her blade could make contact with his key holder.

"Take your punishment like a man!" Elf-man yelled from the side lines.

Erza got up and said "Lucy, if you do not own up to your crime I will be forced to act and if I do I can not guarantee that you will still be breathing" Erza said raising her Lucy stood her ground because she did not do what Lisanna had said she did hoping someone would realise Lisanna's lie before she would be killed or badly injured.

"I didn't do anything wrong Erza" Lucy stated pleadingly "Lisanna is either lying or has a mix up of who did that!" Lucy shouted, she knew that Erza wouldn't hesitate to strike her.

"Lucy, it was you just admit it!" someone from the sidelines yelled, Lucy didn't flinch though she knew someday something like this would happen.

"I didn't do anything wrong but if you believe I did then so be it" she stated coldly, that caught the attention of most the guild members who started to rethink which side they were on, but soon decided that Lucy did what Lisanna had said.

Erza went to strike Lucy but Loke stopped her and stated "Erza stop this Lucy didn't do anything wrong to Lisanna!" he stated "Virgo was keeping a close eye on her, and Lucy didn't see Lisanna until she came to the guild and then you started accusing her of this wrong doing!" he finished, Erza stood there thinking things through.

"That does not mean that Lucy didn't do it, for all we know you could be lying!" Erza shouted as she lunged at Lucy and her spirit they both dodged, Erza and Loke's attacks were clashing when Erza got the upper hand and cut down the spirit, "I'm sorry, Lucy" he said as he disappeared into the spirit world.

Lucy stood there dumb found her two strongest spirit's were just cut down, she didn't know what to do there were shouts from the sidelines "your such a burden!" or "look another weak celestial mage" or "what a weak mage" were heard Lucy didn't flinch or even really listen.

"Open gate of the duel fish, Pisces!" Lucy chanted as the gate opened, two conjoined fish appeared.

Erza quickly cut down Pisces as well, "is that all you've got?" Erza tauted, Lucy shifted her weight from one foot to the other contemplating what to do next it was then that Lucy's memories fail her.

* * *

Lucy awoke in a hospital bed, she looked at the machines she was hooked up to she watched her heart beat on the monitor it was then that she started to wonder** what happened!?** she thought to herself, it was then that she felt the pain on her stomach and on her legs and arms she looked and was horrified **these are from a sword, I guess Erza beat me pretty badly** she thought.

The next day she was released from the hospital and went to her apartment only to find a note from what she guessed to be some of the guild member, the note said

_Dear, weakling._

_Leave the guild no one wants to have to take care of a weakling like you, either take a job that you cant handle and die or leave the guild if we see you again we wont hesitate to kill you._

_Sincerely, Fairy Tail_

Lucy was half expecting this, so she decided tonight I'll pack my something's and tomorrow I'll leave and disappear to train.

* * *

She had left for the guild really early so that there would be no one except Mira, master and the drunks that spent the night.

She walked into the guild and Mira looked up surprised that anyone would be coming in at this time, when she saw it was Lucy she gave her a look of sympathy.

"Lucy don't listen to them, your plenty strong" Mira said trying to cheer up the blond, but to Mira's dismay Lucy didn't even look up at Mira she just kept walking up to the masters office.

As she knocked she heard the master say "Come in" and so she entered.

She told him what had happened and he removed her guild mark she left without saying anything picked up her messenger bag that contained her novel and a change of clothes and started towards a random path out of town.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I would like to know so please review and tell me! I'm sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, and I know that Lisanna and the rest of Fairy Tail aren't like this it's just how I have to portray them for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

She walked for days and days to get as far as possible from Magnolia, she stopped when she reached theoutskirts of Era she was in the forest that surrounded the area when someone came up behind her.

"I see you're a celestial mage" a male who was hiding in the shadows of a tree,

"and what's it to you" Lucy retorted coldly,

"nothing really I just see that you cant handle yourself in a fight without them now can you?" he asked in the same emotionless tone,

"yes I can, how dare you question my abilities" Lucy said angrily,

"do you wish to learn a stronger magic? You can still use celestial magic but you will be a thousand times stronger" He leaned against a tree and he was visible when he did so, he was beautiful he had black hair like Grays but it was styled like Rouges he wore a black trench coat with a white top and gray-ish black jeans, he smirked when Lucy didn't respond right a way, "we don't got all day lady you wanna learn dragon slaying magic or what?"

"yes but what kind of dragon slaying magic is it?" Lucy asked cautiously,

"Elemental, so that would be water, wind/air, fire, ice, earth and lightning" he answered as if it were no big deal.

"alright so lets go" Lucy said enthusiastically "wait, what's your name?" she asked

"my names Haru, what's yours?" he asked,

"my names Lucy" she said as he turned and walked away from her and she followed.

* * *

"Io I found the girl you asked me to find!" Haru shouted as they walked into what seemed to be a training area, there was a river on one side of the clearing and trees on the other and where the trees were there was a large cave where a silver dragon was immerging from.

"Ahh, I see you found the correct girl Haru excellent job my boy" Io said as she marched forward to greet the blonde wizard.

"What kind of magic do you use Io?" Lucy asked nervously as her hands hovered over he keys.

"No need to be nervous my girl I will not hurt you, and I use multiple dragon slaying magic I use the elemental dragon slaying magic" Io proclaimed proudly "and if you wish I can teach you to be the elemental dragon slaying magic"

Lucy stared blankly at the beautiful dragon before she spoke again "I thought all the dragons disappeared on July 7th" Lucy questioned.

"That was the ones who found children to teach, but I could not find my second child so I sent the first to find her and he did" Io stated.

"so you use elemental dragon slaying magic?" Lucy said as she turned to face Haru.

"Of course I am the one who found you of course" He retorted.

"Now my child we must train you in the 5 elements earth, water, fire, air/wind, and ice" Io listed.

Lucy followed Io as the dragon turned to start training the blonde celestial wizard.

* * *

**_*_Three years later***

~No ones POV~

Lucy walked out of the cave and looked around the training area 'wow three years have past already, I wonder if were strong enough' Lucy though to herself, he appearance has changed a lot in three years she wares a forest green tank top with a long black coat, black jeans and combat boats.

"Haru, have you seen Io yet?" Lucy yelled at him as he franticly searched for there dragon friend.

"NO! I think she thinks that were ready" He proclaimed, Lucy just turned around and picked up her messenger bag and walked to wards Haru with his backpack of things.

"If she thinks were ready then were ready" Lucy said emotionlessly.

"Hey, Lucy remember how you were in a guild before? Well I think we should join a guild! I would be fun"

"that's and amazing idea Haru! What guild should we join?" she asked as the two walked through the forest on there way to Era.

"well you were in fairy tail and I remember what they did to you so how about Sabertooth?" He asked excitedly, he's been more open with Lucy ever since they got to know each other better over training.

"Yeah! We'll both join, better start thinking about what color you want that guild mark to be!" Lucy said teasingly.

**~Fast forward to Where they enter the guild~**

"You ready?" Lucy asked a very nervous looking Haru.

"as ready as I'll ever be!" He said as he smiled at her, Lucy walked forward and opened the doors to the guild and everyone looked at the door as it creaked open the two walked into the guild hall and went straight to the bar as the members whispered about the pair who just walked in.

"And what can I help you two with?" The bar tender asked not looking up from his magazine.

"were looking for the guild master so that we can join this guild" Lucy stated the bar tender then looked at them as if to size t

them up.

"He's in his office first door to the right, I hope you to are strong or else your in for it" He responded, Haru just smiled and followed Lucy to the office, she pushed open the door without knocking.

"We would like to join your guild" she out right said to the guilds master Jemmia.

"You seem strong but I have one concern you, you used to be a fairy and I don't like fairy's" He said pointing at Lucy.

"I quit and became strong, we are both elemental dragon slayers and you are nothing compared to a dragon" Lucy said coldly, she hated being called a fairy.

"Fine I'll let you join but if you mess up you will be forced to quit" Master Jemmia responded "Now leave my office and receive your guild marks from Ethster the bar tender"

The two left the office instantly to receive there guild marks, "Hey Ethster we got the go ahead you can stamp us now" Haru said joyfully.

"Alright what color and where" he asked Haru.

"Blue and on the right side of my chest" He said, he was happy to be joining a guild, the bar tender finished Haru's stamp and turned to Lucy.

"I want mine to change colors with my magic, and on the right side of my lower stomach" Lucy asked.

"Not your first time in a guild I'm guessing" He chuckled.

Lucy smiled and said "Yeah I used to be a fairy" she said as she grabbed her keys.

"Surprised they let you join" He said as he finished her guild mark, "It will be black until you use magic if you use water it'll be blue, fire it'll be red and so on so forth" Lucy and Haru then left the guild to rent an apartment.

**A/N: Thank you every one for the reviews! I honestly really appreciate it, I posted a poll on my profile poll thingy for pairings. I'm so sorry for not updating I had band and school and now I might be a little delayed for updating next because I'm going to on a mini tour thing so hope you guys under stand, but I will try to write while on the bus and stuff.**

**I'm really thank full for all the reviews I got , sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Love you all have a great day please keep um coming lol XD**


	3. What? A Fairy?

~Lucy's POV~

Me and Haru found an amazing place it's only 40,000 jewels a month we got lucky to find such an affordable place, he thinks its a lot but compared to my other apartment this is cheap.

"Hey Lucy, do you think we can take a job today?" He asked me pleadingly,

"Yeah, were broke so we'll head down to the guild today I'll let you pick the mission" I said standing to walk to the door, today I was wearing a black tank top with a red plaid shirt on top and red ripped jeans with my combat boots, guess I've started dressing different since I left Fairy Tail.

~Sabertooth guild hall, No ones POV~

Lucy and Haru walked into the guild hall and went straight to the request board, Lucy was wearing black shorts a white tank top and her combat boots, Haru was wearing black baggy jeans and a red shirt with no shoes.

"Alright Haru you get to pick the first request so pick which one you wanna do" Lucy told the boy, after she said that he smiled at her a turned to go to the request board while Lucy followed him.

"Hey, are you two the newbie's?" a blonde man with a exceed yelled as he made his way across the room.

"Yeah and what's it to you?" Haru asked turning around with a request in hand.

"Nothing really just the fact that the master told me that you two were dragon slayers am I right?" The blonde man said as he asked them if they were dragon slayers or not.

"Yeah we are dragon slayers, does that somehow matter?" Lucy asked unknowingly of who the man was.

"So your like me and Rouge then, you see I am the great Sting! And this is my companion Lector" Sting said talking as if he were the king of everything.

"Come on Haru lets just take this job, we've got better things to do then talk to this guy" Lucy said walking away before Sting was able to notice who she was.

The two walked over to the bar counter and got the request stamped, before leaving right away for there mission.

**(A/N: Okay so the mission they took is to catch a thief.)**

* * *

~Stings POV~

**Who was the girl she seemed so familiar I guess I'll just ask her when she comes back from that mission.**

"Hey Rouge! We're going on a job" I yelled across the guild hall to my partner who was 'flirting' with Yukino, **Danm they should just date already.**

**(A/N: So there taking a job to take down a masive demon)  
**

* * *

~After Lucy and Haru's Job, On there way to the guild hall, no ones POV~

"So Lucy did we do a good job I mean the town was still standing" Haru asked childishly.

"Yeah, we did great on the job that's why we got paid a little extra because we finished the job quickly and without destroying anything" Lucy responded while she fiddled with her keys, as they walked into the guild she placed the keys in there holster.

"Do you remember where the masters office was?" Haru questioned.

"Yeah up the stairs and go straight" Lucy said as she kept walking until they reached the masters door, Haru then knocked.

"Come in" the master said, and they walked into the office with the request paper in hand.

"Completed the request old man, it went well nothing destroyed we got paid a little extra for not destroying the whole place" Lucy responded sliding the request on to the masters desk. "whoa, weres Jeimma?" Lucy said surprized.

"I'm not old, I'm only 53 and Jeimma left so I am the new master" He said standing we was short like makarov but he has silver hair.

"Yeah, yeah doesn't really matter right now" Haru said interrupting the masters moment, "When are the grand magic games?!" Haru asked pleadingly.

"They are in three months, why do you ask?" The master asked sitting back down to take care of the guilds business.

"Well what do we have to do to qualify?" Lucy and Haru asked in unison, the master just looked up from his work and stared for a second.

"Well you have to be strong I'm not about to let my children and friends go to a slaughter, and you have to have the heart to fight for Sabertooth." The master said, then he turned back to his work, and Lucy and Haru turned to leave but before they were out the door the master said "and I can tell you to have the fire in your heart that I am looking for so, keep up the good work." and then the two left the master to his work.

"Wanna head home or hang out here?" Haru asked his companion.

"I don't feel like cooking and you'd end up burning the house down, so lets eat here." Lucy responded as she headed over to the bar counter.

They sat down and ordered there food while waiting Sting and Rouge walked into the guild hall.

"Here's your food" Ethster said sliding there food in front of them.

"Thank you" Lucy said handing the bar tender the jewels to pay for the food.

* * *

~Stings POV~

**There she is, I'll ask her after me and Rouge finish reporting to the master.**

-After Rouge and Sting report to the master- (No one's POV)

Shouts could be heard from down stairs so Sting and Rouge rushed down stairs to see what or more like who was causing the commotion, when they reached the bottom of the stairs they say what the yelling was about Minerva had just walked into the guild with a group of other mages from her new guild Succubus Eye.

"I see your tarnishing SaberTooths name by allowing weak Fairys to join the guild, especially since she's the weakest of them all" Minerva said coldly to Sting and Rouge.

"She's not weak!" Haru yelled at the girl, Lucy then stood and glared at Minerva.

"Haru stay out of this" Lucy said emotionlessly, "I can take care of my self" just as Lucy finished her sentence she attacked Minerva using 'Water Dragon: Geyser' **(A/N: Its pretty much like Grays 'Ice make: Geyser' but water not ice)**

"You Bitch!" Minerva exclaimed.

"If you want to fight then lets fight!" Lucy yelled at the older woman.

"I'll save the fighting for when it counts" Minerva said turning to leave the guild.

"Fine its your funeral though" Lucy said turning back to Haru and then the two returned to there conversation as if nothing had happened.

**A/N: So I'm so sorry for not updating its going to be like that for awhile but I promise to keep writing! And there is a poll up on my profile for who I should pair Lucy with so please go and vote.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I honestly cant thank you guys enough for even reading my story I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I made.**


End file.
